Reencuentro en otoño
by azuritha
Summary: .- Los reencuentros son difíciles y complicados...así que escucha bien amor lo que te digo, pues creo no habrá otra ocasión para decirte que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido...para mi poder disfrutar de los recuerdos de la vida es vivir dos veces. vuelvo para resolver una cosa muy importante...-
1. Chapter 1

_Regreso_

.- estas emocionada.-

.- si.- dije sonriéndole.

.- yo también, espero sea un viaje corto.-dijo asertivo tomando una revista en sus manos para leer.

.- ojala así sea hermano.- dije sin mucha atención, la verdad los viajes en avión me estresaban un poco.

Hace ya 2 años que me había mudado con mi familia hacia nueva york por trabajo de mi padre, fue una decisión algo dura y difícil, pero mis padres optaron por que sería la mejor decisión. Dejamos atrás muchas cosas…escuela, hogar, amigos… y sinceramente creo que eso fue lo que más nos dolió, pues tai y yo teníamos un buen grupo de amigos, habíamos creado lazos muy fuertes con ellos, después de todas las aventuras que vivimos juntos, generar uniones de amistad se era de esperar.

Tome una foto que nos habíamos sacado la última noche que estuvimos con ellos, salíamos todos con pijamas, ya que habíamos realizados una pijamada entre todos.

.- crees que nos recuerden.-

.-Tienen que si no iré a sus casas y los hare recordar por la fuerza…- dijo con una cara graciosa

.- jajaja, eso espero.-

Todavía recuerdo cuando tuvimos que darles la mala noticia.

_Flashback_

_Habíamos llamado a todos para juntarnos en nuestra plaza de siempre._

_.-gracias por venir chicos.- decía tai con una triste sonrisa en su rostro._

_.- no te preocupes tai pero…porque tienes esa cara.- decía sora algo preocupada _

_.- podrías haber esperado hasta mañana no crees, es algo tarde.- decía matt mirando la hora en su reloj._

_.- lo siento…pero esto no puede esperar hasta mañana.- dijo mi hermano con voz preocupante._

_Todos nuestros amigos se miraron extrañados, pues todos sabían que cundo mi hermano estaba desanimado, era porque algo de verdad muy malo estaba ocurriendo._

_.- ya dinos tai…que ocurre.- dijo mimi con desesperación en su voz._

_Tai me miro con cara de no saber cómo explicar el problema…yo solo estaba al lado de él sin aportar nada a la conversación. Mire de nuevo a todos los chicos…todos tenían esa cara de preocupación en sus rostros…que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta…mire a t.k que se acercaba a mí._

_.- Kari…dime que rayos está pasando.-_

_.-nosotros…-dije intentando terminar la frase._

_.- nos vamos chicos.-dijo mi hermano apoyando su mano en mi espalda en señal de apoyo._

_.- ¡que!- fue como una respuesta que hubieran ensayado, ya que todos la dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_.- ¿qué quieres decir con que se van?- Dijo izzi algo preocupado._

_.- es mi padre…necesitan una persona confiable que se encargue de la compañía en nueva york y se lo propusieron ayer…ustedes saben que somos unidos…decidimos que nos iremos todos para apoyar a mi papá- contaba tai al grupo de chicos que solo nos miraba atónitos._

_Sentía la mirada penetrante de t.k sobre mí, lo mire tratando de darle ánimos pero era imposible…desde ya hace un tiempo que me había dado cuenta de que t.k me gustaba pero no tuve oportunidad de decírselo…me sentía abatida…_

_.- cuando…se irán.- dijo sora con miedo a saber la respuesta._

_.- en una semana, lo necesitan con urgencia allá.-decía mi hermano tomando a sora por sus hombros.- lo siento, no podré ir a verte a tu partido de tenis.-_

_.- eres un tonto, eso no me importa.- dijo algo histérica _

_Fue un silencio en conjunto, solo escuchaba la típica brisa de verano en la noche... algunos grillos que cantaban y ese farol que siempre parece estar estropeado._

_Nadie sabía con exactitud que hacer o que decir…estaba conmocionado por la noticia. Hasta que matt camino hacia tai y lo abrazo, luego como si fuera algo involuntario sora también fue y así con mimi e izzi , con ken, you y con Davis que no lo podía creer._

_Yo estaba parada ahí mirando tan conmovedora escena hasta que sentí la mano de t.k sobre la mía._

_.- desearía que no fuera cierto.-_

_.- yo también.-dije desganada, pues aunque lo desea con todas mis fuerzas no podría cambiar el hecho que me iría._

_.- ven acá.- al verme a punto de llorar me abrazo…pero no ayudo en lo más mínimo porque mis lágrimas salieron casi en forma inmediata._

_.- Kari…-dijo yolei con sus ojos empañados.-te extrañare no sabes cómo.-_

_.- y yo a ti.- dije abrazándola con fuerza, no comenzamos tan bien nuestra amistad, pero la aprendí a conocer y nos habíamos encariñado mucho._

_En la oscuridad de la noche nos despedimos…era algo impactante ver a tanta gente triste._

_.- por lo menos no daré el examen con el señor fujioka, además tenemos esta semana para divertirnos.- dijo mi hermano provocando las risas de todos y con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero era evidente que era para cambiar el ambiente._

* * *

.- Kari, ¿estás bien?- dijo tai tomándome el hombro.

.- em….ha si.- dije moviendo mi cabeza para volver a la realidad.

.- ¿segura?-

.- si, solo tengo algo de sueño.-

.- está bien, entonces duerme, que aún nos quedan algunas horas de viaje.-

.- si hermano.-

Me di vuelta y no pude evitar pensar en cómo serían las cosas ahora que volvíamos…claro solo por este otoño…tenia algunas cosas que hacer y mi hermano como siempre me acompañaba.

Cerré mis ojos y recordé las últimas palabras que escuche de mis amigos antes de subirme en el avión hace un año atrás.

_Flashback_

_.- mándame muchas fotos.- _

_.- claro que si yolei.-_

_.- toma…es para que no nos vallas a olvidar.- dijo tomando mi mano y poniéndome un álbum con fotos de todos, con los viajes y campamentos que hicimos, con las fotos de las fiestas a las que fuimos, las pijamada…y al final de todo había una hoja en blanco que decía el nombre de todos grabado, eres la mejor amiga del mundo y siempre estarás en nuestros corazones te queremos mucho._

_.- gracias amigos.-dije con lágrimas en mis ojos. Abrace a yolei y luego a Davis que parecía muy conmocionado._

_.- te…Voy a extrañar.- decía apenas con hilo de voz_

_.- lo se…yo también a ti.- dije con una voz maternal y una media sonrisa en mi rostro_

_.- quiero que tengas esto.- dijo sacando sus googles de la cabeza y poniéndolo en mi mano._

_.- pero Davis esto…esto no lo puedo aceptar…te lo dio mi hermano, significa mucho para ti.-_

_.- lo sé pero…así me aseguro que no me olvidaras.- _

_.- gracias.- dije abrazándolo._

_los demás se fueron a despedir de tai y s__olo me quedaba una persona de la cual despedirme... la más difícil de todas._

_.- ahora me siento tonto…yo no te traje nada para que no me olvides.-_

_.- no te preocupes…créeme que aunque quiera no te podre olvidar nunca.-_

_.- ni yo a ti.- dijo abrazándome… ese abrazo que sabes que hubiese sido mucho mejor que no te lo hubiese dado._

_.- sé que no me olvidaras pero, de igual forma me quiero asegurar.- dijo dándome vuelta, quedando de espaldas de él, luego sentí que paso sus manos por arriba mío y puso en mi cuello un relicario en forma de corazón, lo abrocho y luego me dio vuelta._

_Pase mi mano por aquel, sintiéndolo con las puntas de mis dedos con delicadeza, lo mire con ternura y luego mire a t.k._

_.-Teeks…esto…-_

_.- ábrelo.-_

_.- está bien.- lo puse en mis manos y lo abrí…una foto de nosotros abrazados que tomamos en un festival estaba en el medio, tenía para dos fotos, di vuelta el relicario y había una nota…_

_.-juntos…-_

_.- por siempre.- termino él._

_.-t.k….-_

_.- recuérdalo quieres…solo recuérdalo.- dijo mirándome profundamente_

_.- si.- _

_Fin flashback._

* * *

.- Kari…despierta estamos por aterrizar.- dijo emocionado mi hermano.

.- m…si.- dije somnolienta.

Esperamos nuestro equipaje y tai miraba para todos lados con el celular en sus manos.

.- tranquilo….-

.- no puedo y si no vienen, si lo olvidaron…-

.- no seas exagerado hablaste con sora y matt la semana pasada para avisarles y además les dijiste que nuestro vuelo llegaría más tarde.-

.- tienes razón…pero qué tal si no.- volvió a poner cara de inseguro.

.- urgr…- dije volteándome. Habíamos quedado de acuerdo que los chicos nos vendrían a recoger pero mi hermano estaba algo preocupado ya que no sabría cómo nos recibirían, también lo estaba yo, pero lo disimulaba.

De pronto sonó el celular de tai.

.- alo sora…donde rayos estas…que me dé la vuelta... pero y eso de que serviría.-

Nos dimos la vuelta y ahí estaban, todos esperándonos con un cartel que decía Kari y tai kamiya bienvenidos.

Mire a yolei y corrí a su encuentro, la abrace bien fuerte mientras mi hermano saludaba a los demás chicos de su edad.

* * *

.- como están chicos.-

.- por dios tai, como has cambiado…-decía admirada mimi

.- si…estas más guapo.- dijo sora algo sonrojada

.- eso creen…oye espera…yo siempre he sido guapo.-

.- que yo recuerde no…- dijo matt

.- como estas amigo.-

.- ahora que estas aquí, mejor.- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

.- ve acá.- se abrazaron como si fueron 2 niños.

.- quizás este mas maduro, no creen?-

.- izzi...tanto tiempo amigo...como estas.- dijo entrelazando sus manos.

.- increíble.-

.- oigan no hagan tanto ruido quieren.-

.- como estas you.-

.- muy bien, como estuvo su vuelo.-

.- si...en general bueno aunque creo que la comida no estuvo muy buena además la película que pasaron ya la vi.-

.- izzi, creo que todavía no madura.- dijo levantando sus manos matt.

.- jajaja.- rieron todos.

* * *

.- estas tan distinta.-dijo yolei mirándome

.- sigo igual, solo mi cabello está más largo.- dije excusándome.- tu estas distinta recortaste tu cabello y estas más delgada.-

.- tú crees jejeje…, amiga te extrañe pero tanto… y tengo tanto también que contarte.- decía yolei emocionada.

Salude a los demás con abrazos y saludos fuertes. Davis con su gran personalidad se acercó a mi como si nunca me hubiera ido, con esa actitud positiva y alegre, también estaba ken, que seguía igual de tímido pero con esa cortesía y cordialidad que siempre mostraba, you que ya era profesional, lucia como todo un médico y le venía muy bien el personaje, tratando de controlar la situación como siempre, ya que estábamos en el aeropuerto debíamos comportarnos, Sora y mimi estaban más bellas y adultas sobre todo mimi que había madurado bastante, aunque seguía con su toque infantil, sora se notaba más serena y muy tonificada, ella nos dijo que seguía con sus entrenamientos, de izzi, bueno el esta igual que siempre, aunque debo admitir que estaba más guapo, al igual que matt, que aún tenía ese toque de misterio que hacia querer averiguarlo y…mi querido t.k. él… si estaba distinto…estaba más alto y su cabello más largo, su cuerpo se notaba mucho más trabajado, y a simple viste se notaba y creí que no era él t.k que deje hace algún tiempo atrás, pero al encontrarme con sus ojos, esos ojos celestes…que me descifraban en un segundo, pude notar su personalidad tierna y decidida…que siempre me protegían y me contenían.

Nos miramos a lo lejos y supimos que era el momento para acercarnos.

.- Kari…-

.- como estas t.k…cuanto tiempo…-dije tomando un mechón de mi cabello que caía por mi rostro, metiéndolo entre mi oreja y evitando su mirada que me cortaba la respiración y aceleraba mi corazón.

.-muy bien…ahora que te veo.- dijo algo más confianzudo que antes.

.- estas más alto y distinto.- dije para cambiar el tema.-

.- yo sigo igual que siempre, pero tú... tu estas más linda.-

.- gracias.- de pronto el me abrazo sin decir más.

.- te extrañe.-

.- y yo a ti.-

Estuvimos unos minutos así abrazados…pero empezamos a sentir las miradas del resto del grupo…

.- lo siento…-dijo apenado

.- muy bien mejor vamos a celebrar, antes de que se pongan más acaramelados...- decía Davis algo irritado.

.- por qué tan enojado Davis…celoso.- decía yolei con gracia.

.- tu cállate cuatro ojos.-

.- a quien le dices cuatro ojos he…-

.- a ti a quien más.-

.- vaya algunas cosas nunca cambian.- dije

.- claro que no…-

Todos reímos con el comentario, sin duda todos parecían cambiados por fuera, pero mis amigos seguían siendo los mismos. Espero que este otoño sea uno que jamás olvide, sin olvidar para que había venido.

* * *

**HOLA! estoy de regreso con takari! sii tenia esta idea en mi cabezita loca hacia ya un tiempo y tenia mucas ganas de subirla, como ya estoy mas o menos lista con mis notas, tengo un poco de tiempo para escribir, así que espero que les guste, que me dejen reviews jiji y que sobretodo que sea de su agrado! esta historia es bien romantica y con un final inesperado de esos que me gustan tanto. Espero poder ir contestando todas sus dudas o preguntas... un beso y linda semana!**

**azurita**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bienvenida_

.- You, muchas gracias por dejarnos quedar en tu casa.- dijo tai sentándose en el salón del departamento

.- no hay de que, solo espero que todo salga bien, sabes.- decía you acomodándose los lentes y tomando asiento al lado de este

.- eso espero.., por lo menos kari anda bien…eso es lo importante.-

.- si, eso es lo importante.-

.-antes que lo olvide, nadie debe enterarse de esto you, me escuchaste, vinimos aquí primero porque sabes medicina y segundo porque eres confiable, además de ser el único que no vive con sus padres y tiene un lugar para nosotros.-

.- ok, nadie se enterara de nada, no te preocupes de eso.- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa confiable

.- hermano…espero que le hayas agradecido a you por dejarnos quedar aquí.- dije de pronto caminando hasta la habitación.- perdón ¿los interrumpo en algo?-

.- claro que no hermanita, a donde vas tan arreglada.- dijo tai tratando de cambiar el tema

.- bueno quede de ir con mis amigos a tomarnos algo y conversar.-

.- am bueno…te cuidas ok.-

.- si, lo se, nos vemos.-

.- adiós.-

.- que estés bien Kari.- dijo you

* * *

Ayer con todos los recibimientos quede agotada y no pudimos celebrar mucho…así que hoy me juntaría con mis amigos, con yolei, ken, Davis y t.k.

Como siempre era casi la primera en llegar, también estaba Davis esperando.

.- hola.-

.- como estas?-

.- ahora mejor, ayer estaba cansada por el viaje.-

.- si me imagino, después de un viaje tan largo, pero me alegra que ya estés aquí con nosotros.-

.- gracias, no sabes lo mucho que los extrañe.-

.- jaja si, nosotros aquí también te extrañamos mucho, sobre todo la gritona de yolei, que no nos dejaba de recordar que tu no estabas.-

.- jejeje.-

Hablamos de muchas cosas, del pasado, de lo que había hecho durante mi ausencia y de tonterías, reí mucho, extrañaba de verdad a tener esta clase de conversaciones.

.- estas igual que siempre Kari.-

.- enserio, me alegra escuchar eso.-

.- chicosss.- venían gritando los demás.

.- aquí.- les movía la mano para que supieran que éramos nosotros.

.- por fin.- dijo Davis con cara de enfado fingido

.- que paso.- dije preocupada al ver a yolei, t.k y ken agotados.

.- en realidad es algo muy tonto.- decía yolei

.- nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor.- dijo ken calmado.

.- enserio y como fue eso.- dije preocupada

.- pues yolei estaba tan emocionada de verte que apretó los botones muy rápido y colapso.- dijo t.k mirándome con ternura, mientras yolei se tomaba la cabeza y reía.

.- vaya, pero están bien.- pregunte de nuevo

.- si.-

.- vaya yolei no dejas de hacer problemas.- dijo Davis con un tono bastante cómico

.- cállate Davis.- dijo yolei enfadada

.- no me hagas callar.-

.- chicos por favor no peleen.- decía ken con calma al ver que sus amigos ya comenzaban unas de sus típicas peleas.

.- te ves linda Kari.-

.- qué..o…gracias t.k.- dije avergonzada… t.k ya no era el mismo, estaba más confiado, sin temores, y algo lanzado, pero en el fondo seguía siendo mi tierno t.k o por lo menos eso esperaba.

.- bueno y a donde iremos.-

.- que kari decida.-

.- em…esta bien, me muero por ir a comerme un helado donde solíamos comeros siempre.-

.- estupendo.-

.- ojala nos dejen entrar después de que Davis hizo esa escena.-

.- cállate.-

.- no de nuevo.- dijo t.k rodando los ojos.

Caminamos hasta la heladería que siempre íbamos, tenía el mismo ambiente de siempre, me hizo pensar que quizás nunca me fui…nos sentamos y pedimos los helados. Mientras comimos nos reímos de tantas cosas recordando aventuras y hablando de sus vidas. Definitivamente los extrañaba, hace tiempo que no reía así…los necesitaba en mi vida y al verlos todos juntos riendo me pareció que nunca me fui, estaban iguales, por fuera por supuesto todos habíamos cambiado pero por dentro seguían siendo los mismos y me hacía sentir como en casa.

.- tantos recuerdos.-

.- es cierto, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos.- dijo yolei

.- y ahora que tu estas aquí, Kari, estamos todos juntos de nuevo.- me decia davis emocionado.

.- y dime que tal nueva york.- pregunto ken

.- pues verán, es muy lindo pero nunca pude establecerme con otras personas… yo…-

.- espera mi hermano me llama.- dijo t.k viendo su celular.- dime…, si estamos aquí todos…ok yo les digo, adiós.-

.-que paso.-

.- lo que pasa es que los chicos harán una fiesta en la noche, solo los amigos por supuesto y quieren que vayamos.-

.-genial, entonces nos vamos.-

.- sii.-

Todos se estaban yendo hacia la puerta mientras yo recogía mis cosas t.k se me acerco.

.- Kari…-

.- que…ah dime t.k.-

.- que harás más tarde.-

.- pues…ir a esa fiesta.-

.- no me refiero a que harás antes.-

.- ah…no lo sé, tienes algún panorama.- dije algo nerviosa aunque no se bien el motivo

.- me preguntaba si quieres que nos pongamos al día…los dos.-

Me tomaba por sorpresa pero la verdad moría por hablar con t.k un largo rato.

.- eso me encantaría pero...que hacemos con los demás.-

El me sonrió.- yo me encargo.- dijo con seguridad y se fue a la siga de los chicos, yo vi la escena desde afuera, el rubio hablaba mientas yolei hacia unas señas con las manos como de que no se preocupara y que entendía, al igual que ken, pero davis hacia cara de enfado, claro no duro mucho ya que yolei se lo llevo a la fuerza.

.- listo.- me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre brindaba y caminando hacia mi.

.- que les dijiste para ser exactos takaishi.- dije con curiosidad.

.- nada, solo les dije que sora los necesitaba para algo y que tenían que ir, no me digas takaishi tu me lo decías cuando te enfadabas conmigo.-

.- si, lo recuerdo.- reí.

.- no te rías, me trae malos recuerdos.- dijo con cara graciosa

.- lo siento, nos vamos ya.-

.- después de ti.-

.- gracias, que amable.-

Nos dirigimos a una plazoleta que había más al norte.

Extrañaba caminar con el…sentir su presencia al lado mío. El otoño estaba cerca y el paisaje era hermoso, las hojas cayendo y ese olor a tierra húmeda que tenía aquella plaza, me hacían viajar a otra parte.

.- y dime de verdad como has estado.- dijo t.k sacándome del sueño en el que me encontraba.

.- pues…bien, nueva york es…distinto, supongo que después de un año uno termina acostumbrándose a la fuerza, pero nunca fue igual.-

.- a que te refieres.-

.- pues veras… ustedes fueron importantes para… perdón, son importantes para mi y sustituirlos me fue imposible.-

.- ya veo…y los novios…no ayudaron.- trato de decirlo sin importancia pero no le resulto.

.- jeje..- reí ante esa afirmación.- porque no me preguntas directamente si estuve con alguien o no.-

El me miro con esos grandes ojos y rió, luego reí yo también.

.- lo siento. Me descubriste…-

Estuvimos caminando bajo aquellas anaranjadas hojas que estaban en los árboles, acompañados del silencio.

.- no tuve.-

.- ¿qué cosa?- dijo sorprendido

.- varios fueron los pretendientes pero…ninguno era el indicado.-

.-hum…-

.- supongo que por tu lado habían muchas a la siga tuya.-

.- varias fueron las pretendientes pero ninguna…-

.- ¿era la indicada?- dije con un tono burlón

.- ninguna era tu.- dijo el con la mirada más seria que había visto.

Nos miramos el uno al otro…sus palabras fueron un cubo de agua fría en mi cuerpo, me dejo sin aliento y sin palabras, me sorprendí de lo mucho que t.k todavía provocaba en mí, pues desde el momento en que supe que me iría fuera del país, mi objetivo principal fue olvidar a t.k, pues ya no estaría más con él y aferrarme a la idea de no olvidarlo, era solo mas sufrimiento para mí, así que lo olvide, o eso creí , yo creo que estos sentimientos solo dormían porque en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron, me perdí en lo azul de su mirada, en su cabello ligeramente despeinado, me encantaba de muchas maneras y no sabía decir lo mucho que importaba para mí. De pronto sentí sus brazos rodeándome y su cabeza escondiéndose en mi cuello.

.- no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que estés aquí.- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mi cara ardía a más no poder y mi corazón parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho.

De pronto su teléfono sonó provocando que nos separáramos lo más rápido posible como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, pero su mano seguía sujetada hacia la mía.

.- Teeks, contesta.- dije algo seria.

.- no quiero…temo que si te suelto y contesto te vuelvas a ir.-

.- no me iré lo prometo, pero contesta que pueden ser los chicos.-

.- está bien.- dijo con tono de reproche

Kari, eres una tonta…contrólate, debo controlarme, ya no eres una niña, no puedes caer en esto, pareces una nena de 13 años. Me lo decía constantemente, pero esto es tan absurdo, por más que me lo repetía no me cabía en la cabeza, solo me quedaba tratar de disimular lo mucho que me encantaba este rubio.

.- si esta bien, adiós.-

.- y?-

.- y bueno era sora que me decía que faltaba hielo y bebidas si podíamos pasar a comprar.-

.- am, pues entonces vamos al almacén.-

.- si.-

Conversamos todo el tramo de la plazoleta hasta el almacén y del almacén hasta la casa de sora, ya que ahí seria la fiesta, conversando y riendo de las cosas que t.k me decía, me sentía como si nunca me hubiera ido, estábamos como antes, los dos juntos y eso me hacia sentir feliz. Para cuando llegamos a la casa de sora ya era de noche y solo nos esperaban a nosotros, en cuanto entramos por la puerta principal de la casa de sora, mis ojos se abrieron muy grandes y deje escapar un poco de aire contenido.

.- chicos…-

.- esta fiesta es para ti y para tai, para que vean que los extrañamos mucho.- dijo mimi animada

.- es una bienvenida para ustedes.- siguió izzi

.- los queremos chicos.- dijo yolei

El salón estaba todo decorado y había una gran mesa llena de frituras y cosas deliciosas.

.- muchas gracias chicos, no saben lo genial que nos sentimos al haberse molestado en hacernos esto.- hablo mi hermano agradecido.

.- y a ti Kari te gusta.- pregunto davis

.- simplemente es…perfecto.-

Todos nos miramos con cariño y felicidad.

.- ya basta de cursilerías y disfrutemos este momento.- dijo matt algo incomodo.

.. si..- dijimos todos

.- kari ven por favor.- me susurro mi hermano en mi oído y se encamino hacia la habitación de sora.

.- esta bien.- solo lo seguí

* * *

.- no crees que es el momento perfecto para decirlo.-

.-No quiero que lo digas.-

.-Porque no.-

.-Porque no quiero sentir sus miradas de tristeza sobre mi, como si diera lastima.-

.-Kari…-

.- además creo estar mejorando, me he sentido muy bien.-

.- m...-

.-De verdad hermano vamos esto lo hicieron para nosotros, no quiero arruinarle la fiesta a nadie, seria descortes, lo dire pero en otro momento.-

.- esta bien.- dijo acercándose a mi y besando mi cabeza.-vamos.-

..- si

.-que paso.- pregunto mimi

.-Nada chicos, solo hablábamos con nuestros padres.-

.-Ha bueno pero ahora olvídense de eso y disfruten de lo que hicimos.- dijo Davis emocionado.

.- de lo que hicimos yo no recuerdo haberte visto haciendo algo es mas no quisiste ayudar.-

.- tu cállate quieres.-

.- no quiero.-

.- siempre lo mismo con ustedes chicos.-

Todos reímos ante eso.

Miraba a mi alrededor, Algunos jugueteaban, otros conversaban, otros simplemente estaban ahí, pero todos estaban felices, era una sensación tan agradable, las personas que más amaba en el mundo, mis queridos amigos, estaban en este salón disfrutando unos con otros, mi corazón estaba lleno y me regocijaba con solo ver su felicidad, pero de pronto toda esa sensación de felicidad que sentía se empezó a desmoronar.

.- kari tu nariz.- grito mimi.

al escuchar esto mi hermano corrió hacia mi.

.- Kari que te ocurre.- me preguntaba tai.- ¡KARI!.-

Mi cabeza dio vueltas y mi nariz sangraba cerré mis ojos y me desmaye.

.-¡Kari!.- gritaron todos

* * *

Lamento el retraso pero el ultimo mes fue horrible con tesis y todo pero ya estoy lista y ahora vuelvo con todo :) espero que les guste el capítulo y agradezco a takarixsiempre por comentar el capi anterior si hay alguna historia que quieras que haga solo dímelo y la haré con gusto para ti!

linda semanita

AZURITHA!


	3. Chapter 3

_Una mala noticia_

.- Kari que ocurre.-

.- Kari.-

Mi cabeza dio vueltas y mi nariz sangraba, solo cerré mis ojos y me desmaye.

.- ¡Kari!-

.- you por favor ven ayúdala.- grito tai

.- si claro.-

.- que es lo que le pasa.-

.- tai llevémosla a la habitación de sora.-

.- si.-

.- pero tai que le ocurre.-

.- t.k tranquilízate.-

.- tranquilo solo debe ser una descompensación solo eso no se preocupen.-

Todos quedaron mal con lo ocurrido, las chicas limpiaban para calmar la preocupación y los hombres, la mayoría charlaba en la sala, menos t.k, que no podía calmarse, el solo quería estar con aquella chica que lo ponía loco y que ahora hacia que su corazón estuviera en su mano.

* * *

.- está bien tai, pero…es lo mismo de siempre, no hay mejora.- al ver que tai ponía una cara melancólica trato de arreglar lo que había dicho.-pero no te preocupes, por lo menos está estable, le recetare una nueva medicina para calmar los mareos pero, no mejorara del todo su condición.-

.- lo sé you, lo sé.- dijo tomándose el pelo con fuerza.- muchas gracias.-

.- no te preocupes, iré con los demás.-

.- si anda.-

.- hermano…- dijo la chica recostada en la cama con apenas un hilo de voz.

.- Kari, despertaste.-

.- discúlpame por favor.-

.- porque siempre tienes la costumbre de disculparte cuando ocurren estas cosas, ya te le he dicho no es tu culpa, no tienes que hacerlo.-

.- si lo sé pero…no te quería preocuparlos, ni a ti ni nadie.-

.- no te preocupes, ¿como te sientes?.-

.- bien.-

.- eso es bueno.-

.- fue por lo…-

.- si, pero tranquila ya resolveremos eso.-

.- hermano…-

.- dime.-

.- te puedo pedir un favor grande.-

.- dímelo.-

.- puedes decirle a t.k que entre, quiero contarle todo.-

.- está bien, si es lo que tú quieres, estaré aquí afuerita cualquier cosa ¿si?.-

.- gracias.-

* * *

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a t.k

.- Kari quiere que entres.- dijo tomándole el hombro al chico

.- enserio, ¿está bien?.-

.- solo entra y ella te dirá.-

.- gracias.-

Toc toc fue el sonido de la puerta al golpear.

.- hola, puedo pasar.-

.- si entra.-

.- como estas.-

.- bien, ahora bien.-

.- que bueno, no sabes lo mucho que me asustaste.-

.-Teeks escucha quiero que te sientes a mi lado, hay una cosa que tengo que decirte.-

.- claro, pero no me preocupes tanto, dime que es.-

Trague saliva pero por más que lo hacia esa cosa que sientes en la garganta no pasaba así que hable con mucha dificultad.- me cuesta mucho trabajo encontrar las palabras perfectas para decirte, pero en estos momentos no encuentro ninguna oración que sea más suave para amortiguar la noticia, así que solo la diré de acuerdo.-

.- está bien pero…no me tengas más así, dime que es lo que ocurre.-

.- t.k, estoy desahuciada.-

.-Que, de que hablas.-

.- Es mi corazón…nadie creía que viviría tanto…- hubo un silencio que solo duro algunos segundos pero para mí duraron años.- quería esperar a decírtelo pero…en verdad me gustas y quiero ser clara desde el principio para que luego no hayan confusiones.-

.-eso es mentira…Kari.- al ver que ella no cambiaba la expresión de su rostro repitió la pregunta.- dime que es mentira…dímelo por favor, dime que solo es una broma de mal gusto, ¡dímelo!.- termino por gritar t.k

Lo mire con tristeza y con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.- quisiera decirte que es mentira, de verdad quisiera, no te lo imaginas t.k, pero… no es así.-dijo con mal sabor de boca.

De pronto alguien toco la puerta

.-kari… puedo pasar.-

.- si hermano pasa.-

.- Kari…yo…será mejor que me valla,.-

.- t.k, espera-

Mi mayor temor se había cumplido Teeks ya no me quería.

* * *

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y caí arrastrando mi cuerpo hacia abajo, tapando mis ojos con mis manos para cubrir mis lágrimas.

.-Esto no puede ser…- dije con dolor, con un dolor tan grande que nada podria calmarlo nada. por primera vez en mi vida sentí la agonía.

.- hey hey, hermano, ¿estas bien?.- pregunto matt.

.- no, no lo estoy.-

.- pero dime que ocurrió.-

No dije nada solo tome mi abrigo para irme o mejor dicho escapar de ese lugar.-

.- t.k tenemos derecho a saber lo que ocurre, dinos.- dijo de pronto yolei

.- déjalo él siempre quiere parecer misterioso ade….-

.- quieres callarte, tú no tienes idea de nada y hablas como si supieras, debería darte vergüenza.- dijo tomando a Davis por su ropa y luego empujándolo.

Todas las miradas de preocupación y confusión fueron destinadas a t.k ya que él nunca había actuado tan violentamente, capto la indirecta y se fue.

* * *

Kari… se lo dijiste.-

.- si, se lo dije pero,…fue lo peor hermano…ahora el no querrá acercarse a mi.- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

.- eso no es cierto solo, debes darle tiempo Kari, es una noticia chocante sabes, recuerdas cuando nuestros padres me lo dijeron, recuerdas como me puse.-

.- si , lo recuerdo.- dije con pesadez ya que recordé como rompió todo lo que estaba a su paso.

.- y entonces, quédate tranquila, ya verás cómo se soluciona todo, por ahora descansa quieres.-

.- si pero…-

.- no te preocupes yo les digo a los demás.-

.- gracias.-

.- no hay de que.-

.- solo trata de ser suave quieres, fíjate que no sufran, por favor.-

.- por supuesto hermanita.- le dio un beso y la dejo descansar.

* * *

.- tai que rayos paso allí adentro, t.k se fue pero mal.- pregunto matt

.- les responderé a todos las preguntas que tengan pero necesito decirles algo importante, pueden tomar asiento todos.-

Todos se miraron con extrañeza.

.- no me digas que ya se van.-

.- no, no es eso mimi, cálmate.-

.- pues entonces habla ya.-

.- si, es que bueno, no es algo muy fácil de decir, pero me armare de fuerzas para decirlo, solo les pediré un favor, un unico favor, a Kari no le gustaría que sintieran pena por lo que les voy a contar, así que cuando sepan esto, no le hagan saber que sienten lastima, ¿si?.- el grupo de chicos aún más extrañados se miraban unos con otros.- bueno las razón porque t.k salió así es porque Kari le contó un secreto que no quería que supieran... no estamos aquí solamente para vacacionar chicos…- tai hizo una pausa como para saber si continuar o no.- kari…esta mal de salud.-

.- a que te refieres con mal.-

.- esta desahuciada.-

Todos se miraron horrorizados y con miedo, si como con esa palabra fuera una que nunca se debiera decir.

.- volvimos por que el medico de kari le dijo que tenia poco tiempo, y que dejara las cosas resueltas.- tai se paso la mano por sus mejillas para secar las lagrimas que sus ojos brotaban.- por eso ella quiso venir a despedirse de ustedes.-

El silencio reino en aquella casa, siendo ya muy tarde se sentía el aura fúnebre.

.- cuanto…cuanto tiempo le queda.- pregunto llorosa mimi.

.- menos de un año.-

.- eso no puede ser…- dijo de pronto davis

.- que es lo que tiene.- pregunto izzi timido

.- no lo sabemos muy bien, pero es un problema a su corazón.-

Parecía como si alguien hubiera muerto mimi y yolei no paraban de llorar, matt e izzi tenían el rostro por el suelo Davis estaba en shock y sora abrazaba a tai con cariño.

.- escuchen, kari, quiere que todo este normal, no quiere lastima ni tristeza, no le hagan sentirse mal, por favor se los pido con todo mi corazón, no saben lo mal que hemos estado como familia, no se imaginan lo mal que he estado yo, pero...trato de ser fuerte por ella, porque ella no me necesita mal, me necesita con energías, así que guarden todo los sentimientos de tristeza y ofrescanle a kari una sonrisa y sus ganas de estar con ella, como siempre lo hacen.-

.- tranquilo, le haremos pasar las mejores vacaciones que haya tenido.-

.- gracias matt.-

Después de eso no hubo mucho ánimo para nada mas, así que cada uno se fue para su casa incluyendo a los yagami que matt gustosamente llevo a la casa de you en su auto, esa sería una larga y dura noche para todos, sobre todo para un muchacho en especial.

* * *

Cuando matt llego a su casa encontró a un deprimente chico acurrucado en la sala.

.- t.k.-

El rubio menor no contesto.

.- t.k…contéstame.-

.- déjame solo.-

.- t.k ven aquí.- dijo intentando abrazarlo pero el se resistía.

.- déjame no quiero no…déjame.- con el tiempo y el forcejeo del menor comenzo a flaquear.

.- no puedo matt…no puedo…-

.- lo se, lo se, ven aquí y llora todo lo que tienes que llorar.-

.- no puedo creerlo hermano… no lo puedo creer.-

.- tranquilo.-

.- no puedo, ahora no se ni como mirarla.-

.- escúchame t.k ella te quiere y mucho, no creo que ella quisiera que tú te comportaras de esta forma, debes estar ahí para ella t.k. para contenerla.-

.- lo se, pero me cuesta trabajo pensar que ella ya no estará mas aquí.-

.- solo debes darte la fuerza, por ella y para ella.-

Matt se levantó, me revolvió el cabello y luego se fue.

Definitivamente no seria una noticia fácil de digerir.

* * *

yy aqui esta el capi! subí mucho antes ya que me voy de vacaciones por una semana al campo! si, lo sé, que vacaciones no?, pero bueno que mas se le puede pedir cierto? bueno de todas formas no tendré Internet así que no podre subir, pero prometo que volveré con ideas nuevas y con otro takari sorprise! jaja un besito a todos! :)

azuritha


End file.
